A Youko's Journey
by animexfreak28
Summary: A story about Kurama's adolesence into adulthood, his relationship with his mother, father, his first true friend and love. The story behind one of anime's most mysterious personas.
1. Birth

A Youko's Journey

Chapter 1: Birth

The fox's screams could be heard throughout Makai. She was howling out for help. She was in labor. Damn that male and his mating ritual. She knew she needed to mate, but she did not know how hard the birth would be. Wood sprites from all through the forest came over to her. Their laughing made the fox scream louder. _Push_ she thought. _PUSH!_ Get this thing out of me. She pushed, screaming in pain. The wood sprites continued their laughing. She was really getting pissed off. The laughing. The screaming. The PUSHING! One last push and her baby were born.

The female fox, Kiera, carried her infant to the fox village. She shifted into her human form, a tall silver haired woman. She looked human but she was the total opposite. Youkos had the power to change into a more human looking form, though they still had fox ears and tails showing. All Youkos were ferocious monsters that hunted lower demons in the Makai. The little fox in Kiera's arms started to cry. _Damn this child _Kiera thought. She marched to her hut and placed him in a haystack. She looked at him, and wanted to strangle him. He looked so much like his father. That son of a bitch! He quieted down and fell asleep. She stared at him for a long time. What should his name be? What? She thought very deeply, and after a few minutes, a smirk stretched across her face. "Kurama."

The next morning Kiera brought the new baby into the village. She introduced Kurama to the other Youkos in the village. There were so many questions about him: _Who is the father; Is he a brat; Will he keep us awake at night;_ and so on. It was as if they never saw a baby before. "Oh, Kiera this is wonderful." Kiera turned around and saw the village elder, Rink, before her. "We need a good strong male around here." Kiera rolled her eyes. "He won't be able to do anything for at least a year," Kiera replied. Rink laughed. "Well, true!" Kiera was getting tired, and Kurama was fussing in her arms. She waved goodbye to Rink, and went back into her hut.

That night, Kiera awoke to Kurama's screaming. She hated this. Kurama's diaper was full. She _really_ hated this. After Kurama settled back down, Kiera went back to bed. She stared at Kurama from her bed. He was so cute. _Ha!_ She nestled into bed and fell not a deep sleep.


	2. The Fields

Chapter 2: The Fields

Kurama grew up the only child in the Youko village. At age 6, he started working with his mother in the Fields. The Fields were where the Youkos grew deadly Makai plants. Kurama and his mother worked all day in the sweltering Fields. Kurama watched as his mother tore through the dirt, and planted the Makai seeds. Kurama did the same. He loved his mother, but he wasn't sure if she loved him back. Maybe he'd never know.

One morning, Kurama awoke to find his mother was gone. She would never go to the Fields without him. Where did she go? Kurama looked around the whole village. He asked everyone he saw. Kurama started to get worried. There was only one place left to check. The Fields.

Kiera warned Kurama not to go into the Fields alone, because of the Makai plants' deadly fumes. Only Kiera's magic could protect them from the fumes. But, Kurama had to search the Fields for his mother.

When Kurama entered the Fields, he suddenly felt very weak. The effects of the Makai plants. Kurama walked through the Fields, and continued to get weaker. He had to go on. He traveled deeper into the Fields, and the world began to spin. Everything was so strange. The ground seemed to disappear. Kurama was floating. He couldn't hold on any longer. He lost his consciousness, and fell into a deep sleep.

Kurama saw his mother standing in the fields. He ran towards her, and called out to her. "Mother!" Kiera turned around, her beautiful eyes glittering at the sight of her son. Kurama smiled. He ran into her arms, and felt at peace. He looked up, and saw a horrible sight. A tree was staring back at him. The arms of his mother became the branches of the tree. The branches were squeezing him tight, but he felt so peaceful. What was wrong. He still felt the tree was his mother. The branches tightened even more, and he started to cry. He loved his mother. He fell asleep in his "mother's" arms.

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I know right now it sucks, but it will get better. Please stick with me.


	3. Tree of Dreams

Chapter 3: Tree of Dreams

Kurama was torn away from his mother. He looked at his mother, and her shape changed into a tree. The tree stood there with its branches waving for him to come back. Kurama looked up, and saw his…mother!

Kurama woke up in his bed. He had a wet rag on his forehead. He looked around and saw Kiera staring at him with glaring eyes. Kurama began to shake. _I'm in trouble!_ "What possessed you to go into the Fields alone?" Kiera asked. "I was looking for you." Kurama replied. "Why the hell would you look for me!?" Kiera exclaimed. Tears ran down Kurama's face. "Why are you crying, you sissy." Kurama wanted to reply, but he couldn't. _Because I love you, Mother._

Kurama and Kiera ate their supper in silence. Kurama tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Kurama." Kurama looked up at Kiera. She was crying. Kiera was _crying._ Kurama couldn't believe it. "I love you son," Kiera said bluntly. "I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. But, I didn't want you. You were an accident." That last part hurt Kurama the most. "Kurama, I want you to know I love you." Kiera left the room in tears. _I love you too, Mother._

In the morning, Kiera was back to her normal self. Ignoring Kurama, and just doing he job. Kiera and Kurama went to the Fields a little before noon. The Makai sun was blazing down upon them. Kiera placed her protection spell upon them, and they went to work. Kurama stared at her mother. _Was she drunk last night? Why would she say all those things, and then go against everything she said. _"Mother, where were you yesterday?" Kurama asked. Kiera, still looking at the ground, replied, "To plant the tree you got caught in." "What kind of tree was it?" Kurama retorted. "It was a Tree of Dreams. Once it gets hold of you, it lets you live your deepest dream. It gives the illusion that the person is happy, when really, it is killing them." Kurama was amazed. He almost died. "If it wasn't for me," Kiera started. "You would have died." Kurama was petrified. Kiera really did love him. "By the way," Kiera continued. "What did you dream of?" Kurama didn't want to tell his mother what he really did dream while under the Tree's spell. "I…I dreamt of…" Kiera placed her finger against her lips, meaning for Kurama to be silent. Kurama smiled, and went back to his work.


	4. Wind & Hate

Chapter 4: Wind and Hate

Kurama was twelve years old when he learned about sex. He learned that when a male and a female Youko do _something_ a baby is made. But this made no sense to Kurama. He only knew his mother. Who was his father? What kind of Youko was he? And, why did he leave? Kurama wanted to ask his mother all of these questions, but didn't know when to ask Kiera.

Kiera and Kurama were working in The Fields when a strong wind blew. Sand from the ground flew into their eyes. Tears filled Kurama's eyes. He looked up and saw a huge tornado form in the middle of the fields. The workers ran away from the tornado, while some got sucked up into the cylinder. Kiera grabbed her son as he stared in amazement at the tornado. He had never seen anything like it. As Kiera carried him away, he thought he saw a Youko floating above the tornado.

Kiera ran all the way home. She warned the other villagers, and the village magician put up a force field to protect the village from the winds. When Kiera and Kurama got into the house, Kiera slapped Kurama. "You don't just stand there when something like that happens!" she exclaimed "What are you dumb?" Kurama began to cry but stopped as quickly as he began. "Well, stop yelling at me!" he retorted. "Every time you yell at me, I hate you even more." Kiera stared in amazement. "That's right! I hat you. I've hated you since I was born. I hate the way you yell at me for everything I do. I hate how you tell me I'm worthless all the time. How you tell me I was born a mistake. I hate everything about you. EVERYTHING!' Kurama ran into his room, and slammed the door. Kiera stood there, and just stared. She never realized she was hurting Kurama. She started to cry. Tears ran down her face. She stood at Kurama's door, and wanted to knock, but had no clue what to say. She walked away, and heard a knocking at the front door. She opened the door, and a Youko with black hair and tail stood there. He had a sleeveless shirt on with black trousers. "Hi, Kiera." Kiera stood there, and stared, again. "No, not you." Kiera whispered.


	5. Ryo

Chapter 5: Ryo

Kurama lied on his bed, weeping into a pillow. He couldn't believe he said all that to his mother. He wanted to take it back, but deep down he knew it was true. He did hate his mother. Kurama's door flew open, and the same man who was at the front door, walked in. "Kurama," the man spoke. "I can't believe how much you look like your mother." Kurama stared at the man. He had no clue who the man was. "Of course, you probably don't recognize me. I am your father, Ryo." Kurama was in shock. _This is my father! _Wait! He was the man Kurama saw floating above the tornado in The Fields! "Did you like my show in that Field place? I wanted to show you the power you will have when you mature. That is why I have come. To teach you how to fight." Kiera ran into the room, tears streaked her face. "No! I will not have you make my son a thief like you!" "Well, Kiera he is _my_ soon too. Remember? You couldn't resist my charms, and got yourself knocked up!" Kiera went to slap Ryo, but he caught her hand, and twisted her wrist. He watched a hand out to Kurama. "C'mon Kurama." Kurama stared at Ryo, and then at Kiera, who lied on the floor, crying. Kurama got up from his bed, and walked past his mother, and stood next to Ryo. "Sorry mother." Kurama and Ryo walked out of the house. "KURAMA!" Kiera screamed. She felt a deep pain in her heart.

Ryo and Kurama walked into The Fields. "Now, Kurama stand over there." Ryo pointed to the opposite side of the Fields. "Now, I'm gonna come at you with a punch, and you have to block. So 3, 2, -." Ryo disappeared and Kurama braced himself. Ryo impaled Kurama and sent him flying into a tree. Kurama felt a strong pain fly through his spine. "That's okay, Kurama. Try again." Kurama felt better, being reassured for the first time in his life. His father was actually a good person. Except for the impaling!

Ryo kept hitting Kurama until finally, around midnight, Kurama blocked his punch. "Great job, Kurama!" Ryo exclaimed. "Now we eat!" Ryo set up a fire, and Kurama gathered fire wood. They sat around the camp fire, and talked. "So, how's your ma doing?" "Well, she is as bitchy as ever." Ryo laughed. Kurama joined in. They laughed and talked for a good part of the night. Finally, as they were falling asleep, a loud rumbling shook the Fields. "What was that?" Kurama exclaimed. He saw a huge shadow cast over the Fields.


	6. The Rionok

Chapter 6:The Rionok

Above their heads, a huge winged creature roared. Ryo stood up and told Kurama to stay back. Kurama moved behind a tree and watched as his father leapt towards the monster. It had 6 eyes, three on each side, each piercing red. The creature had two sharp horns sprouting from its head. Dark blue scales lined the creature. Ryo knew that this was a Rionok. Rionoks were of the lower class of demon, that hadn't evolved too much. Kurama was worried. He hoped his father would be alright.

Kiera looked out her window, tears stinging her eyes. _That bastard!_ She wanted to kill Ryo. She couldn't believe he came back. She looked and saw the Rionok in the sky. _Oh no!_ She grabbed her satchel of Makai seeds, and ran towards The Fields.

Ryo fell to the ground. This Rionok was too powerful for him. Ryo summoned his Spirit Energy. "Cyclone Barrage!" A strong wind started to fill the fields and tore through everything. The Rionok was being ripped to shreds. Blood rained down from the creature. Kurama was awed by this power. His father was so strong. Kurama made up his mind. He was going to be just like his father.

The massive creature fell to the ground, making the earth quake for a few seconds. Kurama ran towards his father. "That was amazing!" Kurama exclaimed. "Can you teach me that?" Maybe another ti-" Ryo fell to the ground, and Kurama saw the huge wound the Rionok left on Ryo. Kurama had to stop the bleeding, but how?

Kiera saw the Rionok fall as she entered The Fields. She dashed towards the site and saw Kurama standing in the distance. She ran to him, and saw the man she hated lying on the ground bleeding to death. "Mother! You have to help him!" Kiera was going to pull out a healing seed, but she had an idea. "Wouldn't it be better if he were dead?" Kiera asked. "I mean what good has he done for-" Kurama punched Kiera with all the power he had. "How DARE you speak about him like that!" Kurama yelled. "He is a good person, now give me those seeds." Kurama lunged for the satchel, but Kiera pulled away but the seeds fell to the ground. "One of these has to heal." Kurama picked up a green seed. "No-not that!" Kiera exclaimed. Kurama let out his Spirit Energy, and put into the seed. The seed released a small vine the whipped out, and right through Kiera. She fell to the ground bloody mess. "Mother!"


	7. The Choice

Chapter 7: The Choice

Kurama dropped the seed. What had he done? He searched the ground for a healing seed. He finally found an emerald seed that Kurama knew as a Wound Healing Seed. But, there was only one. Who was he to save, Kiera or Ryo? Kurama's stomach ached with nervousness. He didn't know what to do. If he saved Kiera he would let Ryo die. He had only known Ryo for a few hours, but Kurama knew he loved his son. If he let Kiera die, what would he lose-a nasty bitch that didn't love him? But, Kurama grew up with his mother, and he loved even if she didn't love him back. But, that one night many years ago, Kiera told Kurama for the first and only time that she loved him. Did she? She was crying when Ryo took Kurama away. Maybe, she did love him. Kurama was so confused. He could only save one. He clenched the seed in his fist and put some of his aura into it. He shed a tear as he dropped the seed…onto Kiera's limp body.

Vines sprouted from the seeds and wrapped around her body. A bright light sprang forth then receded. The vines disappeared and Kiera's newly healed body was lied in its place. Kurama ran toward her and started to cry. He looked at Ryo. He just let his own father die. How could he… "Ku..rama…" Kiera whispered. "What is it mother?" Kiera opened her eyes and stared right at Kurama. "That…is not…your…father…." Kurama jutted his attention to Ryo's body which was now walking towards them. His eyes were crimson red. He reached a claw out to Kurama. "DIE!"


	8. The Rose and the Imic

sorry…I havent updated in awhile but I've been really busy with school and such but im gonna try and keep the story goin strong…maybe Ill even make the chapters longer J anyway thanks for stickin with the story and enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Rose and the Imic

Ryo…or whatever it was, was coming towards Kurama and Kiera with a most vicious aura. "Kur…ama, take this seed…," Kiera handed Kurama a green Makai seed. Kurama recognized it as a Rose seed. But there was nothing special about that. "Use it…make a rose…than you'll know what to….trust me," Kiera collapsed, but Kurama sensed she was alright. He looked straight into "Kyo's" blood red eyes. He clenched the Rose seed, and placed his spirit into it. His hand bled as he saw a rose appear, the thorns sticking him hard. He had no idea how to use this as a weapon. But he had to figure it out soon, because "Kyo" was running towards him.

Kyo lunged a claw at Kurama, grazing his cheek. Kurama felt the blood drip down his cheek. He felt the rose in his hands as he dodged Kyo's attempts to kill him. He had to think, how can he use this whip? He stumbled and fell to the ground. Kyo took this opportunity to pounce on Kurama and tear up his skin. _Dammit! _Kurama gathered his strength and threw Kyo off of him. He ran clutching he rose. He couldn't just run away. He had to fight. His energy went into the rose, and he whipped "Kyo". Wait…he whipped him? How?

Kurama stared at the whip in his hand. It was covered in thorns. Did he make the rose become this? He had no time to think as Kyo began to recover. He got up and started running towards Kurama. Kurama lashed the whip in "Kyo's" face. He looked angry. But Kurama did not give up. He kept whipping at Kyo, blood splattering everywhere. Finally, Kurama stopped. "Kyo" lie on the ground, half alive. _What the hell is going on? The whip…the fake Dad… _Kurama was about to walk back to his mother when he heard the most awful howl. He looked back, covering his eyes, and saw that "Kyo" was screaming. His skin started to shred apart, and was replaced by blue and purple scales. His face disappeared, and became a monstrous head. What the…!

Kurama whipped at the thing but the howls seemed to form a shield around it. Kurama was really confused. The monster kept screaming, while it started to take on many different forms. Demons Kurama didn't even recognize were flashing before his eyes. Finally the shifting stopped, and an old man stood in front of him. "Hee Hee… so you seem to have actually hurt me…well looks like I'm all better," Kurama thought-_What is this? _" oh.. I am an Imic." _What how'd he know what I was thinking? _"I am a mind reader…idiot." _I better stop thinking than. _"Yeah that's be a good idea." The old man became a huge Rionok. _Oh…crap…_

The Rionok growled as it bit at Kurama. Kurama screamed in pain. Dammit! He whipped the whip at the demon, but the hard scales shredded it instantly. Double Dammit! Kurama had no weapon. And the Rionok didn't seemed to car much. Kurama was ready to die. But then…nothing happened. He looked up and saw that something had stabbed the Rionok through the head. Kurama looked to his right and saw his mother had shot a vine form her finger. The vine receded, and became a seed, which Kiera threw to the ground. "Son, when you try to kill something, you have to try a little harder," Kiera playfully spoke. "What have I been teaching you?" Kurama laughed for one of the first times because of his mother.


End file.
